The term "IC Stick" herein refers to cards that are thin (almost always less than 3 mm thick) and wide (a width that is a plurality of times its thickness), that have at least one integrated circuit that is usually for memory storage but sometimes for data processing, and that have contact pads on one of their faces. One type of IC stick is the Media Stick that is commonly used to record images in digital cameras, while another type is the MicroSim card which is a miniature smart card for activating auto radios. Many electronic devices such as notebook computers have passages for receiving PC cards constructed in accordance with PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association ) standards. In most cases the standards specify a PC card width of 54 mm and a 68-position front connector. It would be desirable if a PC card could be used as an adaptor to receive a IC stick and to engage contact pads of the IC stick, and connect the contact pads to selected contacts of the 68 -position connector at the front of the PC card, either directly or through processing circuitry (e.g. filters, etc.).